


Happy Birthday Miku!

by that_shera_chick



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shera_chick/pseuds/that_shera_chick
Summary: It's Miku's twelve birthday, she learns that people do care for her, and wants to make other people just as happy as she felt on this day.or, alternatively, when and how Hatsune Miku decided she wanted to be a famous singer.





	Happy Birthday Miku!

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where orphanages still exist but here it is! they probably wouldn't have family names in this scenario but too late now y'all
> 
> kind of ironic that my username is "that she-ra chick" and my first fic is a vocaloid fic lmao
> 
> None the less, happy birthday Miku!

Hatsune Miku was twelve. It was her birthday.

No one at the orphanage seemed to care. But still, she held onto that hope although out the day that someone would do something. Even a simple "Happy Birthday" would do.

Yet no one said a thing. Which led to her lying in her bed at the end of the day, face down to muffle her sobs as she listened to Megurine Luka's song  _ Lie  _ (produced by Circus-P), which actually hadn't had anything to do with her current situation, over and over again. 

Whenever she had to get up to replay the song on youtube, her hair got in her face and it only made her frustration prevail. She sighed as she flopped back down on the bed.  _ "Today sucks!" _ , she thought, not having a wide vocabulary yet.

Then, the door creaked open. She half suspected it to be the orphanage administrator, coming in to tell her to either shut the music up or go downstairs and eat with the other kids. Instead, the orphanage administrator's daughter tiptoed in.

"Miku?", she called, and the birthday girl vaguely remembers her name being Kasane Teto, the pretty girl with drill tails who wasn't actually an orphan. Miku, not bothering to hide her sadness, choked out a hoarse, "What?"

Teto didn't reply at first. Miku thought for a moment that she had  _ finally _ left her alone, but then she realized Teto couldn't hear her over the music. She sat up and paused it, before turning over to look at Teto. "What?", she said again. 

"Aren't you going to head downstairs?", Teto hesitantly asked. Miku's voice was barely above a whisper with her response, "Why would I? No one's waiting for me." To which Teto let out a stretched out, "Aw, Miku…" as she took a seat on the foot of her bed.

Miku hated that, hated how Teto always looked down on her despite them being the same age. Ever since her mommy got put away a few years ago and she had to come here, Teto was always so weird to her. She was trying to offer her food or telling her that she could always join her to play. Miku didn't understand why she is so persistent on acting high and mighty. 

Teto took a moment to brush Miku's hair out of her face, not knowing what exactly to do. "I care," she stated, to which Miku's eyes narrowed. The long haired girl didn't say anything though. 

Teto took two hair ties, both black with a pink stripe through the middle, and handed them to Miku. "So your hair doesn't get in your face again," Teto said, and Miku was going to angrily grab them because she doesn't like getting into fights but she'd do it  _ angrily,  _ and that'd show her. However, Teto added something that made Miku happily take the hair ties instead.

"A, um, birthday present I guess," and all of a sudden it didn't matter that it wasn't the best birthday present or that she didn't particularly like Teto, all that mattered was that someone remembered.

She almost burst into tears again, but instead quickly pulled her hair up into pigtails so she could hug Kasane Teto instead. Teto was clearly taken aback by this, yet reluctantly hugged her back. Hadn't anyone treated her with kindness in her life before? Or was she just having a really bad day?

Miku eventually let go, a big smile on her face. If this was all it took to cheer Miku up, Teto was afraid that Miku would have a heart attack when they go downstairs. Still, despite this, she dragged Miku downstairs, where she was quickly met with her birthday party set up.

Miku had a big dopey grin on her face, almost crying as the other kids, Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len being the loudest. Then, she blew out the candles on her cake and wished for the other kids around her to be just as happy as she was in that moment. In fact, she wished the whole world could be! 

She rushed through eating her birthday cake, not because she didn't appreciate it but because she  _ really _ wanted to try out those leeks. While eating those leeks, the Kagamine twins had found the karaoke machine and ended up singing a song about childhood fighting, as their personal gift to Miku. Miku laughed with them about it, was happy about it, but most of all she was inspired because of it. Like how she'd imagine she'd feel if she got into one of  _ Megurine Luka _ 's concerts.

Eventually she got pushed toward the machine and picked a song by Supercell and ryo,  _ "The World is Mine" _ because that how she felt. Like the world belonged to her, not exactly narcissistic like portrayed in the song, but like people were nice to her.

And people were happy to hear her sing, Kasane Teto in particular going to tell her she was astonished (a word which Miku didn't know the meaning of at the time) at her voice. That's when Miku knew how she was going to make others feel like she currently did. Like they were on top of the world.

Music. She'd be a big star like Luka and make her friends and herself feel happy too!

Throughout that night, Miku gets along with all the other kids but she grows Kasane and the Kagamines the most. They sit together at the same table, talking about one thing or the other, most of the time taking turns on the karaoke machine. Kasane insists on not singing, and Rin promises that one day she'll get her to. 

Eventually Rin and Len came up with this plan to go across the street and buy some fruit that Miku couldn't care less about, but went along with despite being very little, having no money, and most of the other kids having gone to sleep already. Teto tries to talk them out of it, in a way that Miku now recognizes as not being condescending but being kind. They try to sneak out anyway, Teto begrudgingly coming along, before getting caught by the orphanage director (Kasane Teto's mom) and sent upstairs. Teto went home though, her mother explaining that her father was supposed to have picked her up hours ago. 

Miku got one last hug before she went. The fellow twelve year old hugged back. "You can relax y'know, we'll probably see each other at school," she said, warmly despite what she was actually saying. "I know, I just really wanted to thank you," was the birthday girl's response. They eventually broke away, half-made plans to hang out (including Rin & Len, of course!) already made. 

The three headed to bed, and as Miku's head hit the pillow she fell asleep, dreaming of a future where she'd be performing on stage in front of crowds of people. The most important equation was their joy at being there, and friends performing alongside her.


End file.
